


Growing

by agentofserenity



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Bobbi's recovery arc could've been so much better, Fix-It, Gen, Start of s3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 16:42:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11718357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentofserenity/pseuds/agentofserenity
Summary: A rewrite of the scene in S03 episode 01 where Bobbi and Coulson talk in the lab.





	Growing

**Author's Note:**

> So this came from a discussion on tumblr after I rewatched the first episode of season three. I wanted to rewrite the scene with Bobbi and Coulson so that instead of him basically trying to outdo her and make her pain "lesser", they can support each other. You can see the whole post this came from at my tumblr (agentofserenity) if you wish.

Bobbi was working in the lab, she maybe didn't like the steadier pace she'd been stuck with whilst she was recovering but she did like being able to use her biology degree finally. It was a real interest of hers hence why she'd studied for the degree before she began training in the academy to then become a field agent. Now it almost felt like she had come back full circle, she was still unsure at his point if she could ever go back into the field, both her physical and mental health were struggling badly since the incident. Multiple surgeries was never fun, much less when it left her having to adjust to life with half a lung or whatever was left now that the abscesses had decided to kick in and push her further back. She'd found that out at her latest check up that morning and it hadn't exactly set her up well for the day especially with having to deal with hiding where Fitz had run off to on his latest scheme.

Hearing footsteps walk in, she looked up, wondering if it could be Fitz back. However, it was Coulson who appeared. She removed her lab goggles and nodded to him, listening as he began to explain the equipment he wanted testing. She explained to him about her simulation, quite proud that she'd managed to plan it and set it up entirely of her own doing since Fitz was off elsewhere, not that anyone would know. She had to make out that it was a team effort, at least to Coulson, so she wouldn't get her fellow lab mate into trouble. It was still slightly boring and frustrating to see how slow it progressed, Bobbi was used to everything happening at a rapid pace. 

"Guess I'm going to be stuck in here staring at screens for all eternity" she sighed, moving to grab something and wincing when the twisting motion upset her knee.

"Least you're not hoping your knee will grow back" Coulson said to her, gesturing with his better arm to the other one missing his hand. Bobbi felt a pang of guilt and was going to apologise for bringing it up since Coulsons injury was worse but then she stopped herself. Sure he'd lost a body part, but that didn't diminish what she'd been through too. She had lost half a lung, had 5 arduous and painful surgeries between her knee and lung, it had been 6 months and still her knee hadn't recovered a lot from being so brutally shattered by the impact of Wards attack. Not to mention how long the extensive bruising across her body from the restraints and fights had taken to heal up and the fact she'd been left with a damn hole in her chest somehow. That moment she'd woken up after her first emergency surgery on the hole and her lung brought pain like nothing she'd experienced before, from both that wound and her knee. 

"Maybe not, but I'm still holding out hope for my lung to magically reappear" she said, watching his reaction as his face changed "Look, I get you've been through things with your hand and it's not easy, but I lost something too that day. In different circumstances granted, but we're both struggling with the effects of what happened to us and if we try to play this game of comparison rather than support, then what's that achieving? Letting them win?"

She went to turn back to her work, when Coulson rested his good hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry. I know you've been through a lot and it's been rough, but we're here for you. If you need to talk things out or just need a distraction, you've got a whole team of friends and I may have my own problems as do a lot of people on our team but you're right, we should focus more on supporting each other"


End file.
